


You Fill Up My Senses

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: For Stiles' birthday, he wants to experience giving Derek a blow job blindfolded. The alpha obliges.





	You Fill Up My Senses

It was no secret that Stiles enjoyed the kinkier aspects to his and Derek’s sex life. Even if the older guy was the most vanilla person Stiles had ever met, Derek tried to indulge him where he could. That was why on Stiles’ birthday, the teenager knelt on the floor of their shared bedroom wearing nothing but a small piece of cloth draped across his eyes. Stiles had insisted that this was what he wanted, despite Derek's anxiety. The werewolf couldn’t understand why the thought of losing his sight fascinated Stiles so much, but then again Derek had always been able to use his super-human sense of smell and hearing to take in the world around him, whilst Stiles was very dependent on his sight.

Stiles knew Derek was in the room somewhere and tried to listen intently to the small movements he was making, but it was hard. There was the squeak of a floorboard here, a small huff of breath there, and it all meant nothing to Stiles except that Derek was teasing him. “Derek, come on,” Stiles asked, desperately. “I need you.”

All that admission drew from the older man was a small laugh and Stiles pouted. This was not how his birthday was supposed to go.

“Oh, baby, stop with the face, I’m nearly ready,” Derek soothed, padding across the room once more and Stiles could feel him approaching. “Put your arms behind your back.“

Stiles did as he was told and felt Derek’s calloused fingers move across his wrists before securing what felt like leather across them. Oh, he had really gone all out. Stiles smiled in spite of himself and Derek must have moved around to his front, because he was now dragging a finger across Stiles’ mouth. "You have such a beautiful mouth Stiles,” Derek hummed in approval. “How would you feel if I fucked it?”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open in surprise.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the older man answered his own question, his voice low and deep like he was feeling very appreciative of the sight before him.

 _Derek is just as aroused as I am, Derek wants this just as much as me,_ Stiles thought and his hand twitched wanting to reach out and touch his own achingly hard cock, but it was still bound behind him. Stiles didn’t have too long to mourn the loss when he felt Derek press the tip of his cock to Stiles’ mouth. Before even attempting to push it in, Derek moved it gently across Stiles’ lips, smearing pre-come over them and making them shiny.

“So beautiful,” Derek murmured. “You going to open up for me, baby?”

Immediately Stiles’ mouth fell open, his jaw going slack.

“Good,” Derek purred, before pushing his cock inside the warm, wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Oh God,” Derek moaned, pressing a heavy hand to Stiles’ hair and gripping it tightly.

Stiles took that as his cue and began to move his tongue along the underside of Derek’s cock, tasting him, but he didn’t get too far before Derek growled. “No, I want you to take it,” Derek’s voice was commanding and it sent shivers down Stiles’ spine. However much he wanted to touch and taste Derek’s cock, Stiles relented and allowed Derek to take charge once more.

The movements were slow at first, Derek kept his thrusts shallow and easy, but it was clearly not enough. Stiles moaned around the fat cock inside him and tried to make his mouth open impossibly wider, hoping that Derek would take the hint. He did. Soon, Derek was pressing his dick further inside, his head reaching the back of Stiles’ throat. Then, he's withdrawing just as slow before pushing it back in--testing Stiles' limits. The third time Derek did this, Stiles swallows and takes him deeper inside.

“Fuck,” Derek grunted. “Stiles, you don’t know what you do to me. I can’t… You’ve ruined me. I love you so much. I can’t…” Derek managed to eke out between groans as the pressure around his cock became to be too much.

Stiles couldn't say anything back, couldn't even see the expression on Derek’s face, but he understood. Their relationship had been a whirlwind of hate to mutual understanding to trust and finally to love. It had taken a long time, but neither one of them regrets it. In fact, in this moment Stiles wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Their journey meant that they knew each other inside and out. They could trust each other with their innermost feelings and fantasies, just like this one. The feeling of having Derek completely envelop him like this, having no distractions to entice his senses away from Derek, was an incredibly powerful feeling. As a jittery teen, Stiles had never spent much time fixated on one thing for long—that is until Derek came along. Now, Derek's heady, musky scent filled Stiles' nostrils and his cock was deep inside him. His entire world was encompassed by Derek and he almost couldn't bear it. Stiles wanted to see if Derek was as wrecked as Stiles. If Derek had been ruined by his slack, wet mouth, but he couldn't. Instead, he settled for relaxing and enjoying the feeling. He felt his throat loosen and suddenly Derek was able to reach so much deeper. Impossibly deeper like Stile would choke from it—like he would stop breathing from it. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he trusted Derek to only give him exactly what he needed and what he could handle.

"That's it," Derek whispered as his hand tightened in Stiles' silky locks. "You're mine aren't you, Stiles? I'm the only one who has ever gotten to see you like this. Everything you have is mine, Stiles, and it always will be." He was rambling now and that's how Stiles knew he was close.

Then, with one final thrust in, Derek placed the head of his cock on Stiles’ tongue and came, wanting the other man to taste him. As expected, Stiles drank down Derek’s come like it was the only thing sustaining him and, once he was finished cleaning the werewolf's cock completely, Derek pulled out. Stiles could hear him moving, but he was a little dazed from their scene and he was panting so loudly his ears were full of it. Once Stiles came down a little, he realised Derek was undoing the restraints behind his back before he was enveloped in the strong arms of his lover.

“Need you,” Derek murmured sleepily, his heavy weight a solid comfort on Stiles’ chest. And Stiles gets it. He moved his aching hands from behind his back to place one hand in Derek’s hair and the other was rubbing soothing circles into Derek’s back.

“I know you do. I need you too.” Stiles admitted, softly kissing the top of Derek’s head. “And right now I need you to do something about this,” Stiles joked, pointing towards his straining erection. “It’s my birthday, you think you can just get off and leave me like this, I have needs too, man.”

At this, Derek chuckled and slowly pulled his head away from Stiles who immediately mourned the loss, before wrapping a large hand around the younger boys cock. “Don't worry, I've got you,” Derek replied, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips. "I've always got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGi490LmaP8  
> Find my tumblr here: https://victurius.tumblr.com/


End file.
